


HR Can Totally One-Up Patrick Henry

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: HRry Can Totally One-Up Your OTP [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “A hopelessly messy person and an obsessively neat person become roommates” ~ 642 Things to Write About (San Francisco Writers’ Grotto)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a Coldwave fic, but there are tons of those on here, so I figured the prompt would work just as well for an HRry fic since y'all liked the last two for some strange reason. This one isn't as shippy as those, but every relationship has its bumps in the road. HRry just happens to also have potholes, frost heaves, yellow lines faded beyond belief, and seriously needs to be repaved.

I couldn’t just leave my daughter on this funhouse mirror Earth all by herself with the craziest bunch of lunatics in the multiverse.  Thus, I am now bunking with my mortal enemy.

I have a system, and that hack is ruining it!  My shoes will disappear on me only to reappear next to each other beside the door.  My shirts, pants, socks, and boxers are in separate drawers—who does that!?  They’re folded, too!  Why!?! That just leaves empty space in the drawers, and nothing sticking out of the drawers renders it impossible to figure out what’s in the drawers.  My morning routine has tacked on an additional seventeen minutes because I have to waste time rummaging around for my outfits.  No matter how many times I yank my clothes back to their proper array, HR neatens them under my nose like a ninja Danny Tanner.

That reference may be over 20 years old on this Earth, but _Full House_ is alive and swinging on my Earth.  And yes, Earth 2 _Full House_ is infinitely better than its counterparts.  Did you seriously need to ask???  For one thing, Joey and Jesse are in a threeway with Becky, but I don’t have time to digress.  I need to find my freakin’ clothes!

* * *

These cold, metallic walls constantly remind you how lonely you are, so I was endlessly excited to have a roomie at last!

And then I had a roomie at last....

I was better off with just the walls.  Harry is the Tasmanian Devil of scientists—I am not hyperbolizing; under that divinely-chiseled temple is a bedlam of demonic sewage!  I survived week one psychologically intact, but I shattered this morning.

* * *

“What the heck are you doing!?” Harry found his roommate holding his clothes hostage at torchpoint.  Harry was in boxers and his bathrobe.  It was freezing in here!

“I have tried to be patient with you—I really have!” HR hissed, flailing the torch towards him. “But if you can’t so much as put your clothes away, no clothes for you!!!”

“Don’t. You. Dare!”

“Oh, I dare!!!  Just like _you_ dared to leave all 64 pages of your next thesis paper all over your lab!”

“It’s _my_ lab and _my_ crap; I can leave it wherever I want!”

“Dad? HR?? What’s going on here???” Jesse sped into the room, responding to an emergency alert on her phone.

Harry looked away from her and glared at HR, “Will you at least give me some pants so I’m not ¾ naked in front of my daughter!?”

“GIVE ME TIDINESS OR GIVE ME DEATH!!!”

Harry stole HR’s face modulator, credit card, and clothes to go shopping later.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
